


Sick Little Boy

by Volleyballfan



Series: Caring for Kageyama [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai Kageyama Tobio, Fluff, M/M, Protective Kindaichi Yuutarou, Protective Kunimi Akira, Sick Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volleyballfan/pseuds/Volleyballfan
Summary: Kageyama catches a bad cold and Akira and Yuutarou steps up and take care of him.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou, Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kageyama Tobio/Kunimi Akira
Series: Caring for Kageyama [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891510
Comments: 2
Kudos: 213





	Sick Little Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :)

"Hey Akira," Hajime calls out to Akira. 

Akira turns around and see Hajime jogging up to him. 

"What's up?" Akira asks. 

"Is everything okay with Tobio?" Hajime asks. 

"What do you mean?" Akira asks tilting his head. 

"I mean, he's been clinging on Yuutarou all throughout practice, but I'm not complaining, I'm just worried cause he never shows affection towards people," Hajime says. 

Just like he was summon, Tobio comes walking towards the gate while clinging onto Yuutarou. 

"I believe he's not feeling good because that is the only time he shows affection in public," Akira says. 

Tobio and Yuutarou makes it to them and Akira and Hajime can fully see Tobio's state. 

"Yea, he doesn't feel good," Yuutarou says gripping Tobio tighter to his side. 

"And I can see you get protective over him when he's vulnerable," Tooru states walking up to them. 

"Well duh, he's out baby," Akira says pulling Yuutarou and Tobio so that Tobio is sandwiched between them. 

"Now if you two will excuse us, we are gonna take out baby home," Yuutarou says picking up Tobio bridal style. 

Through all this commotion, Tobio let himself be pulled around knowing that he's between two people he finds warmth in. He wraps his arms around Yuutarou's neck and lay his head on his shoulder. 

"And for you mister," Akira starts while turning towards Tobio. 

"If you feel this bad you should have stayed home," Akira accused. 

"I thought it would go away," Tobio whines. 

Akira turns away because he knows it is a losing battle with the look on Tobio's face. They say their farewells to Tooru and Hajime, and took off towards Yuutarou's house. Once they make it there, they take Tobio up to Yuutarou's room. Since Tobio ended up falling asleep on Yuutarou on the way home, Akira and Yuutarou works together to get Tobio in more comfortable clothes. 

* * *

Tobio wakes up the next day and he feels worse than he did yesterday. His head is pounding so much it hurts to sit up. Tobio grabs his head and doesn't hear anyone coming into the room. He realizes there is someone there when he feels gentle hands over his. He looks up and see Akira sitting in front of him. Akira puts his arm over Tobio's forehead and feels it burning up. 

"Yuutarou, we need a cool wet rag and a bowl of cold water," Akira says. 

"I'll be back," Yuutarou says. 

He leaves the room as Akira makes Tobio lay back down. 

"Here take this," Akira says opening cold medicine. 

Tobio nose crinkles up but he has no power for fighting Akira. But does turn his head away from Akira and the medicine. A chuckles rings out in the room and a door closing. 

"You're not putting up a fight are you Tobio?" Akira asks. 

"No," Tobio says hoarsely. 

Tobio leans up on his elbows and Yuutarou wraps an arm around his back to keep him up. Akira helps Tobio take the medicine before Yuutarou helps Tobio lay back down. Immediately Tobio eyes closes but Akira gently makes him open his eyes. 

"You need to drink something," Akira comments. 

Tobio see Yuutarou grab the power drink off the table. Akira and Yuutarou switches roles and Yuutarou helps Tobio drink. Once they get Tobio laying down, Akira grabs the cool rage and places it on Tobio's head. Yuutarou grabs the plate he have brought up here and starts feeding Tobio slowly. Once Tobio is finish eating, he closes his eyes and he feel gentle hands petting his head. He feels someone else replacing the cool rag once it becomes warm. 

"Our poor baby," Akira says placing the rag back on Tobio's forehead. 

Yuutarou remains petting Tobio's head and looks up at Akira. 

"Why do I feel like a parent?" Yuutarou asks. 

"Because we are acting like one right now, but I'm not complaining," Akira says. 

"Neither am I," Yuutarou says. 

They look back down at Tobio who is staring back up at them. 

"I want cuddles," He mumbles. 

Yuutarou and Akira chuckles before laying down on either side of Tobio. They wraps their arms around his waist and hold him tight in their arms. 

* * *

Some time later, Tobio wakes up to people talking around them. He opens his eyes and see he has his arms wrapped around Yuutarou and that Yuutarou is talking to Hajime. He hears more voices so he maneuvers himself so that he can see who else is here and don't interrupt anyone. He see Akira and Tooru talking amongst their self. He feels a hand in his moving his bangs out of his face. 

"Rise and shine princess," Yuutarou says. 

Tobio chuckles and sit up and lean against the head board. 

"Hey Hajime, Tooru," Tobio says. 

"Hey," Hajime and Tooru says. 

"How are you feeling?" Tooru asks. 

"A little better," Tobio says. 

"That's good, you are in good hands after all," Hajime says. 

"Even though both of them are assholes," Tooru says. 

Akira chuckles and checks the time before grabbing the cold medicine. 

"Time for more medicine," Akira states. 

Tobio fights this time but it didn't last long since Akira decides to sit in his lap. He makes sure Tobio swallow the medicine before sitting back in his spot. 

"Anyhow Tooru we are only assholes to you," Akira says sticking his tongue out.

"Liar, you're an ass to Hajime and the rest of the team most of the time," Tooru states. 

"True but I'm not an ass to Tobio," Akira say tiliting his head towards Tobio. 

"Well, yea because you are turning him into you," Tooru says. 

"And there is no body better to be," Akira says smugly. 

Tobio let out a short and Akira fakes being hurt and sticks his tongue out at Tobio. Tobio does it back and everyone starts laughing. 

"Yea, he definitely turning into Akira," Yuutarou states. 

For the rest of the time Tobio had his cold Akira and Yuutarou never left him alone and help Tobio till he is back with them on the court. 


End file.
